


Counterbalance

by Writing_Frenzy



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: #I tried, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Magical Realism, Magical World, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Frenzy/pseuds/Writing_Frenzy
Summary: Counterbalance:Noun. A weight that balances another weight.Verb.  (Of a weight) balance (another weight).Interesting term, no? Question is, what is the ‘weight’ that is ‘balanced’?





	Counterbalance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue :D I warn you now, this story will be slow, glacial in a way, on updates.

Hershel Layton, beloved friend, son, teacher, father, and so many other wonderful things… was dead… _ (Like a crack of thunder, old age, and a friend in need…) _ and he honestly didn’t know what to expect from here on. Certainly, the professor had not expected the dark abyss he had currently found himself in, the only lights around seeming just as far as the stars themselves. 

And yet, for how foreboding everything was here, there was peace too. One that reminded the man of days in his office, sitting down for tea as Luke and Flora bickered with each other over this and that… reminded him of walks he would take with Claire, the pleased satisfaction of solving tricky puzzles with those he cared for, dinner with his parents, and even just a calm spring lesson… Of Alfendi’s rambles of whatever mystery had caught his eye this time, of his dear Katrielle puzzling her way through any challenge he gave her...

It was a peace, if a bit emotional though.

_“Ah, yes, this place does tend towards tears I’m afraid.”_ was broken through the utter silence, making the gentlemen jump a bit, turning towards it, even as he wiped his unnoticed tears away.

“Excuse m-” Hershel started, only to stop, his dark eyes blinking as he was struck dumb by the sight before him.

While one would, if they looked sideways and were hard of seeing might mistake the raven haired woman before them as just a simple lady, Layton has had too many a time seeing the extraordinary and strange to write her off as such.

For one thing, she was _here_ in this abyss with him, when Layton knew for a fact he was indeed dead. For the other, she  _ glowed _ from her entire body, her eyes never staying one color for long as she took him in. While it made taking in detail besides the obvious hard to take in, Layton merely shielded his eyes with his hand, squinting slightly.

“Ah, please pardon me madame, I believe we have not met.” the professor pardoned himself, relying once more on his manners in this unknown situation. 

Though interestly, his words did seem to give the lady pause, her (currently) pink eyes widening as she took him in.

_“I knew it…”_ she breathed, a pale glowing hand making way to rest on her lips, a little awe in her motions as she took him in.

“Pardon?”

_“Oh, forgive me, good sir, where are my manners. I am Aylin, Lady of the Moon, Darkness, and the Waters of Theia. You are Hershel Layton, if I am correct?”_ Aylin introduced herself, even if her question at the end was not really one at all.

“Indeed Madam, I am he.” Hershel confirmed, eyes narrowed on the woman as she spoke. It was as he thought; this woman was in no way human at all.

Question is, what did it mean to be a ‘Lady’ of such titles? And of  _ Theia  _ at that? 

Most curious.

_ “As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I am unfortunately short on time; if I may, I would like to ask something of you, Hershel Layton.” _

“...You can ask; I may have an answer.” the professor allowed, caution taking control, even as his wit made way. (A gentleman must always be careful with their words.)

_“You see, in my world, which in a way is a mirror of your own, magic is not only real, but very much fact there.”_ the lady started, closing her (now) green eyes. “As such a place, unbreakable laws and rules were needed to be set in place to ensure it’s life and continued existence.” with those words, she the opens her eyes once more, orange now meeting dark coal.

_ “One of them, being the rule of Counterparts.” _

“... Counterparts?” Hershel muttered to himself, his brow furrowing as he consider that. (Though he would admit _‘mirror of his world_ ’ also got his attention.)

_“When souls containing strong magics and powers are born, there needs to be another soul of the opposite alignment just as strong to counter the other’s existence.”_ The glowing lady explained, her hands coming together as in prayer, her index and middle fingers resting upon her lips. “I… unfortunately, have let a powerful soul out in the world, one of my own who does not have any equal, and from which we can not make one; my sister simply does not have the time to craft such a soul.”

“Your sister?”

_“Ah, the Lady of the Stars, Light, and Fire of Theia, Aine.”_ Aylin answered, a slight smile coming over her face at the mention, before schooling herself, “As creative as she is, even she would need time on her side to make a soul truly of worth to balance out my own creation, just as it has taken me time to craft such…”

Layton narrowed his eyes, a frown on his face, “You mentioned you have already let this soul out, despite your sister not having been ready as well? And against your world’s laws?... That not only sounds highly irresponsible, but dangerous as well.” the professor questioned.

_“... It is, I have no excuse for my behavior, or my naivety.”_ Aylin answered, her now black eyes closing, scrunched up as if in pain at her words.

_ ‘Naivety?’ _ Hershel thought, hand coming up to his mouth in thought, making sure to make a note of that.

_“But we have no time for my regrets or mistakes, Mr. Layton; we must get to my request.”_ the Lady said, making the man’s coal black meet a now pearl colored eyes. _“Will you allow your soul to be the balance that is so desperately needed, to at least right my wrongdoing, and allow another to live?”_

....

The teacher could not lie; he was taken aback by the request, even as he had been expecting it ever since the Aylin had explained Counterparts.

To be honest, he was rather unsure about just how to answer that.

_“...I can not promise you a kind life, or a fulfilling one; I can’t give you family or promise you will make friends just as great as the ones in your world; the cycle of reincarnation will always have it’s own plots and plans there in destiny and fate.”_ Aylin said, her head bowed as she did so, before finally rising up once more, determination in her stare.

_ “All I can say, is that it is a world of magic that will lie before you, mysteries and secrets everywhere with adventure beckoning if one is willing to hear. It will be a new start, for new dreams and learnings… if you wish it…” _

Layton stared right back, closing his eyes as he thought of all those he had left behind, his family who would mourn him and dear friends who would be sorely missed…

Family and friends… who would wish him happiness and peace just as much as he would wish them.

After all, they said death was just the last adventure… and the professor could not deny that he was always up for one or two.

“I accept.”

* * *

**“So it was accepted?”**

_ “Yes.” _

**“I see… I will have to plan something very special for this…”**

_ “But… But will you have the time?” _

**“Oh, it has been something I have had in works for eons...Just did not have a soul ready for it… until now…”**

_ “You don’t mean-” _

**“Yes, dear Aylin; A Magi will once more take take a step upon dear Theia.”**

_ “...” _

**“No need to be so shocked; this has been my project for years, one I have not kept at all secret.”**

_ “No, not that… just…. I am sorry dear sister…” _

**“...”**

_ “I-... If I had not been such a fool-” _

**“Maybe it was for the best after all.”**

_ “Pardon?” _

**“This professor’s soul… An old soul at that… is absolutely _perfect_ as a Magi; I couldn’t have crafted one better.”**

_ “Aine…” _

**“Do not look like so, Aylin, we both know I do not have the talent the Creator has blessed thee with; tis why so few counterparts of our dominions are born at all. I couldn’t even travel to the realm where death lies to even ask the soul myself. You went in my place instead.”**

_ “Sister…” _

**“As it stands, I have work to do; the Magi must come about before your dear one exits the womb. I bid you well, my beloved dear heart.”**

_ “But!... goodbye….” _

* * *

_ Exploration Of the Unknown Lands 16XX _

_ Weather: Miserable, cold, and wet. _

_ Time: Morning, 4:02 am _

_ Today, our party has explored a system of caves that seem to stretch on endlessly across all these uncharted lands, and waters here. Due to their vastness, we have had to set up another camp inside, so we have a place to retire when needed, as well as to get supplies to from here and to base camp. It is truly fascinating, the wonders and at times perils that magic provides us; even now, we have found miraculous waters that heal at the slightest of touches, where a taste of it makes me feel like a new man, though one must prove worthy of it, otherwise it is just water. _

_ On the other hand, we have found treasure most foreboding, making a man go crazed at so much as touching it; one of our colleges found this out the hard way, merely touch the gemstone to see it’s quality. If not for the waters previously mentioned, who knows what could have become of him. Even now, we are trying to figure the mystery behind this cursed treasure.  _

_ But as much as I enjoy the new discoveries we have made, even I grow tired of being constantly walled in; trips back to the surface are very much appreciated. _

_ I-... _

_ ~ _

_ Time: Evening, 7:23 _

_ I… I have witness what can only be the actions of the gods themselves! For not this very morning, but did the heavens let loose their strongest of storms, nearly destroying the Base Camp at the very foundation stone itself, if not for I and my brave colleges bracing it with our own magics in turns. _

_ But even throughout this storm, there was no way I could have miss  **it.** _

_ Like no stone have I ever seen, looking to have an aurora of beautiful bronzes, oranges, reds, and greens set in the darkest of nights as it’s backdrop, it smashed into Theia’s unknown with great power, the quake it set even now felt through my bones. And yet, for all that force, I can not see a single crack in this truly towering stone, even as it reaches out for the sky. The only effect I can actually see the storm having on it is that it is now stuck in a crater it has made itself, it’s magic calm despite how it came into the world. _

_ In fact, interestly enough, it seems to be spreading it’s own influence; just standing in it’s presence, I feel like I am back at home, my dear love laughing over my terrible jokes as we share a cuppa. And all the while, I notice the area closest to the towering stone seeming to be filled with it’s magic, turning the area very similar to what the stone itself looks like. What was once believed to be an unlivable area is now being turned quite pleasant, habitable maybe in a few years. _

_ Oh, I could fill my journal with all that I have learned today of it, but that would be best saved for the research papers. And admittedly, I tire easily now, from storm itself.  _

_ I will rest for now; but on the morrow, my research will truly begin. _

**_-Excerpt from the Journal of Felix Bailey, discoverer and founder of Holloway Hale._ **

* * *

_ Dear Diary! _

_ Today is the day! After all my hard work, effort, and no little amount of bribing brother dearest, I have finally been allowed into Holloway! Oh what happy day!  _

_ It’s amazing to think of what this opportunity will provide! The only livable place in all of the Unknown Lands, it has no little amount of resources in magic and items. Not to mention the Lyonardite itself! Pure, solid, undiluted magic, able to flourish and thrive for two hundred years! _

_ Oh, is it any wonder Holloway Hale’s city has been able to live as it does today? Any scholar worth their notes would love and dream to make it there someday. _

_ Though I do wonder if I will meet any rogues on the way; for all that Holloway Hale is rich in learning experiences, it too does have it’s more material treasures, like Eden’s waters, only able to show for the worthy, or the cursed treasure of Erised, driving all mad at a single touch! Not to mention the fools who try and steal the Lyonardite itself, seeing only money whenever they stare upon the magical Stone. _

_ Or maybe I will come upon those mystery solvers, trying to explain away the Hatted Spector, the one said to have ensured Baily’s exploration party survival in those early years! _

_ Oh, it would be a wonder to come upon them; after all, it is said a gentleman in a hat only comes for those who ask or are in need of them, solving their woes and troubles. Oh, it would be amazing, to be involved in such mystery! _

_ I must get to packing right away! I can’t miss a moment of this possibility! _

**_-Excerpt from the diary of a future student of the Hale Academy in Holloway Hale._ **

* * *

Many things could be said of one Melina Whistler; she was a sweet girl, beloved and charming to all who met her... ( _ But such a shame she was so ill, so weak, so damaged. Quite the burden… _ )

And yet, no one could _ever_ call her a coward; her best friend, Janice Quatlane knew this quite well, along with her father. For all the pains and ills she has faced, for all the heartbreaking diagnosis from many a doctors, to even the lost of some good friends, Melina still carried on, a warm, if at times wane, smile for those she loved. 

Yes, one could never call this frail beauty a coward; however, there _was_ one thing she could be called-

“Melina, please rest, you barely slept at all last night.” her father tried, hurrying to his daughter's side as she walked slowly, yet determinedly her way across the rather grand hall. 

- _stubborn_.

“If I don’t keep going now, I will be useless the rest of day!” the sickly blonde answered in return, her frown pained as she gritted her teeth. She braced herself against one of the hall’s walls, using this chance to catch her breath as she did

“But the more you force it, the more you hurt yourself Melina.” Janice tried this time, the red head coming to her friend’s other side to help support her.

“I will not be a burden to either of you, nor will I put off this trip any longer; time is not on our side, and the water only appears if the one who needs is there. I need to be there when we go, or this will never work and this trip will be for nothing.” Melina said, a hiccup breaking through even as tears leaked past, the stress finally breaking through.

Neither Janice or Oswald could say anything to that; it was true after all.

Melina’s illness, so vile and detested, was unfortunately unknown, no healer or doctor able to do anything in the face of it besides lessening the symptoms and effects. As her father was an accomplished composer, whose music was popular with many, Oswald tried with money to get a cure for his beloved daughter.

Unfortunately, his money and his daughter were running on very little as of now; they would need a miracle now if they wished to save Melina’s life.

And by a twist of fate, Janice had managed to stumble on one; the Waters of Eden, able to cure anything that ails a person, even restore youth and vigor. Said to appear only for those worthy of it, this very colorful water also had to be collected by the person who would use it, for it would not work for any other after that.

It was a _long shot,_ a _gamble_ , and a _great risk_ ; but it was confirmed to be real, it was known to exist, and despite some doubts, was looking to be his daughter’s only chance for another shot at life. So with Oswald’s and Janice’s combined finances, the young woman no slouch in wealth thanks to her music and dancing abilities, they were able to get this trip to Holloway Hale, the only thriving city in the Unknown lands, and close to the caves where the magical water was said to lay. They had even managed the luck of getting a room at the Hale Haven, a sort of inn/hostel that allowed anyone to stay, free of charge, despite the homely luxury surrounding them.

But it seems yet another roadblock has come into their path; Melina has taken yet another ill turn, finding it harder and harder to get out of bed each day… If she was not well enough to get the water, then...

Their situation was looking bleak indeed.

With tears leaking from her amber eyes, Janice hugged her blond friend close, their foreheads touching as they took a moment, just one at least, to get their bearings together. Even as Mr. Whistler cringed, grip firming on his daughter’s arm, as if she would disappear if he let go, tears coming down his own long face in the face of their situation. This was their shot, this was their chance, and yet it seems even as close as they come, they still get set back to the beginning.

They could use a little help.

“Pardon my intrusion, but is everything alright?” was asked, a rich voice of what could only be a young man breaking through.

As one, the sad little trio turned to take in who had interrupted their little moment; and they could say, he wasn’t what they expected.

They were indeed a young man, probably late twenties, early thirties maybe, wearing an open professor’s robe done in dark brown, the scarf of it wrapped around his neck. A dark orange shirt could be seen through the robe’s opening, along with similar brown pants and, oddly enough, green shoes. Then as if to set the picture off, the man was wearing a Porkpie hat that matched his robe, but with a red ribbon to act as its bond, atop his head, brown hair just barely seen.

But what calmed everyone were their man’s eyes; as beady as they were, those dark coal colored eyes were as warm as the fires such materials usually lit, a feeling of peace in those expressive shapes.

A little embarrassed, and no little amount caught off guard, the three straighten themselves out, the realization that maybe they should have kept their conversation a little more private and not in the open hall of a bustling inn.

“We’ll be fine sir; my daughter has just tired herself out. It will pass.” Oswald explained, even as Melina frowned again.

“Yes, it will pass; and when it does, it will be best that we go then.”

“But Melina!” Janice cut in before her friend could really get into the argument again, “If you don’t conserve your strength now, if you force it, you will only make it worse on yourself!”

“But-”

“If I may interrupt once more, I may have a solution that could help.” was then inputted, making the three snap back to the man before them.

‘ _ Oh, seems we had forgotten him.’ _ Janice winced, a bit ashamed of her manners, the Whistler’s both blushing in turn as well at the faux pas.

But then they all took in his words.

“Wait, you can?”

“How?” was Mr. Whistler’s dubious question (not the first time he has heard of such a line after all).

“Ah, it is not the finesse of most healer’s or even a doctor’s touch; it is more crude in a way, but works just as well in a pinch; if I may?” The… teacher(?) asked, holding his hand out for Melina to take.

Looking into those eyes, Melina's own dark brown held them carefully; there was no way of knowing if this gentleman could really help her at all, despite how trustworthy he may seem… And yet, wasn’t this whole trip _but_ a chance for her? Wasn’t every step of it yet another risk for her to take?

This was merely just yet another one; after all, what was she to lose?

So she did indeed take the gentleman’s hand in her own, waiting to see if her gamble paid out.

* * *

 

001: Magical Way

Help the hatted Gentleman get his magic to Melina, the M as it were! There is only one way to do so! (answer will be [here!](http://writing-frenzy.tumblr.com/post/167505096190/puzzle-thing-d))

* * *

 

Amazingly, the minute she took his hand, she _ felt it _ ; Magic so strong, so kind and warm flowing through her, she couldn’t help but gasp, even as she felt so much better then she has in months.

Obviously, Janice and her father noticed the difference as well, looking on in shock and awe as they did.

“Amazing!”

“Wha- please sir, what did you do?” the composer asked, a spark in his eyes as he saw his daughter looking so well. Not even most docters had managed to get her into such a state, merely a lessening of her woes.

“Ah, I did what is called a magical transfer; basically I used my own magic to replenish her own reserves, which already know what she needs to heal on their own. It should last her about a day or two.” the gentleman replied, smiling now as he watched the now hugging trio

“Thank you sir, this will help tremendously!” Melina said, smiling brightly in thanks to the behatted man, who merely nodded in return, tipping his hat as he did.

“Think nothing of it; it is the duty, and pleasure, of a gentleman to help anyone in need, especially if one is a lovely lady such as yourself.” the gentleman explained, a smile still at home on their handsome face.

“Ah.” Melina blushed, smiling as she did. (... so few called her as such, more focused on her _frailty_ than anything else… it was nice, to have someone look past that).

“Oh, I just realized! We haven’t even introduced ourselves!” Janice exclaimed, now her turn to blush, the others turning sheepish as well at that. Seems they’ve lost all thought on manners today...

“Ah, there has been no trespass; I was the one who had interrupted you all so. I am Professor Hershel Layton, I live here in Holloway Hale. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask.” Mr. Layton introduced himself, nodding to each of them in turn.

“Ah, I am Oswald Whistler, a music composer; this is my daughter, Melina, and her friend Janice Quatlane. We are here for the rumored Eden’s Waters?” her father introduced, even as his eyes narrowed in on the professor.

“Ah, I see; you’d best be careful on your way there; there are many a trick and traps on the way to get to the water. Caution and your wits will be your only aid there.” The Professor warned, even as his words confirmed their hopes and little fears.

(The waters _ did _ exist; but of course their was a  _ reason _ they were a _ last  _ resort.)

This is when a certain idea came about, one that would change the little groups lives for years to come.

“Could you.. Could you come with us?” was asked, making Melina, Oswald, and Layton look over to Janice, the one who asked the question.

“You have already helped us once, and as a Professor, you must be pretty intelligent. Surely you will be willing to help us here to, please?”

Dark eyes considered the request, thoughtful as they took in the three faces before them, before they finally closed to ensure straighter thinking.

When they opened once more, they were still just as kind, but filled with a burning determination.

“I would be honored to accompany you all; just let me get a few things first.”

* * *

 

**_It was on this day, with this simple decision alone, that would not only change these individual's lives, but all of Theia itself, guaranteeing it's continuing life._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, here we are, hope you all enjoy this! I have no idea when I'll get back to this, but I have to say I like it. Hope you all enjoyed it!  
> (BTW, I imagine Layton's robe to be like one of the Journey Game cloaks, just without the hood because I absolutely love that outfit, and brown. If anyone draws Layton like this, I will forever adore you and worship the ground you walk on :D )  
> btw, here is a link to the answer, just in case one didn't get it in the fic. http://writing-frenzy.tumblr.com/post/167505096190/puzzle-thing-d


End file.
